Je t'aime
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Pas tellement résumable, mais sachez que c'est mignon tout plein. Slash évidemment.
1. Chapter 1

_Encore Kid Icarus, décidement c'est vraiment un jeu que j'aime._  
_Bref, faites attention a l'ingurgitation de guimauve, le titre parle de lui-même (j'ai pas trouvé mieux, mon imagination defaille en ce moment).  
J'espére tout de même qu'il y a une pointe d'humour.  
Bref Bonne lecture._

* * *

Une fois Pit posa une question timidement à Palutena:

**-Dit, tu crois que c'est grave si j'aime quelqu'un ?**

En premier surprise, Palutena eu un petit sourire devant la légère rougeur des joues de Pit et son air embêté. Rapidement elle le rassura, lui affirmant que lorsque la personne partage tes sentiments, l'amour est quelque chose de formidable, est que c'était tout à fait naturel qu'il ressente un jour ou l'autre ce genre de sensation.  
Mais Palutena, avant d'être une déesse, est une femme, et comme toute femme qui se respecte, elle aime parfois les petits ragots, et autre rumeurs croustillantes. Si bien qu'elle ne se priva pas pour demander le prénom de la personne ayant réussi à prendre le petit cœur sensible de son angelot. Elle s'apprêtait à ce qu'il lui réponde Viridi, ça ne l'étonnerais pas, ils se chamaillent beaucoup mais elle sait qu'au font ils s'apprécient vraiment. Alors attendant ce genre de réponse, elle restait sceptique devant l'air particulièrement gêné et confus de Pit, il tirait une grimace indiquant qu'à ce moment là il aurait aimé être n'importe où sauf devant la déesse. Elle commençait à ce demandé ce qui se passait.

**-Si je te dis que c'est pas une fille ?**

Pas une fille ? Palutena resta bloquée le temps d'avaler cette nouvelle, il lui fallut 30 bonnes secondes, peut être même une minute. Minute pendant lesquelles Pit songea à creuser un trou profond dans le jardin et s'y enterrer vivant, il avait peur, très peur. Passé sa stupéfaction Palutena se mit à réfléchir. Ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais il fallais absolument qu'elle sache, elle harcèlerait Pit jusqu'à connaître le nom de cet homme. Et là, une chose pourtant improbable lui apparut:

**-Je te préviens Pit, si tu me dis que c'est Hadès, je te couvre de farine, de sauce tomate, de carottes râpées et autre aliment, je te renie complètement, t'exile loin, trèèès loin d'ici pour ne plus jamais te revoir et je nomme Tip à ta place**.

En effet Tip résidait maintenant au palais de Palutena, très intelligeant, il assiste la plupart du temps (pour ne pas dire tout le temps) Pit dans le commandement de l'armée et ses aventures. Tout le monde s'amusait à les appeler les frangins.  
Mais plus important encore, Pit était déconnecté là, enfin non, il était déconnecté du monde mais ça tournait a plein régime dans sa caboche. La raison ? Soit Palutena est tombée de son lit ce matin, la tête la première soit il restait de l'alcool dans le frigo. La grande question c'était surtout COMMENT Palutena pouvais imaginer un truc pareil ? C'est horrible.

**-Nan mais ça va pas ?**

Palutena fut un peu étonnée de la réaction de Pit mais soulagée. Pas d'Hadès en vue, tout va bien, elle n'aurait pas hésité à mettre son plan a exécution dans le cas contraire. Enfin nan, on parle de Pit quand même c'est qu'elle l'adore son angelot. Mais quand même, la question n'était pas résolue: Qui ?

**-Si c'est pas lui tout va bien, Alors qui c'est ?  
-Euh ben...**

Pit avait les index joints, comme dans les dessins animés et les mangas, dans une expression de gêne. C'est que ça commençais à faire beaucoup de gêne dans une journée.

**-Tip  
-Tip ?**

Une ombre qui passait par là s'arrêta et écouta attentivement la conversation.

**-Oui Tip, je te dis franchement je suis tombé amoureux de Tip. Celui que tout le monde désigne comme mon frère.**

Pour être dans cet état, Palutena devina qu'il devait vraiment être amoureux et ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

**-Et tu sais se qu'il ressent pour toi.  
-Nan pas du tout, parce que j'ai peur de lui dire et je suis presque sûr qu'il va me crier dessus et ne plus vouloir me parler, ou pire il va se moquer de moi en permanence.**

Le regard de la déesse se voila légèrement de tristesse, c'était une des options à prévoir.

**-Comment tu peux envisager de tels possibilité alors que tu ne lui dit pas ?**

L'ombre sortit de sa cachette, faisait se retourné les deux personne présente, surtout Pit qui reconnus immédiatement. Tip.  
Ledit Tip s'approcha de l'ange blanc, il passa un bras autour de sa taille. Pit était pétrifié, il les avait écoutés depuis le début ?

**-C'est plus facile de demander conseil à la meilleur amie. Et ne proteste pas tu m'as déjà avoué qu'elle l'était.**

La meilleure amie en question décida qu'il était mieux qu'elle s'éclipse et les laisse réglé ça tout seuls.  
Pit se sentait abandonné à un fauve aux yeux perçants.

**-Dit-le moi, je veux t'entendre le dire.**

Pit tentas alors de se calmer un minimum et pris une bouffée d'air.

**-Je...t'aime.  
-Encore.  
-Je t'aime  
-Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué.**

Et avant que Pit ai eu le temps de dire "Hamburgers" Tip écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Pit n'en revenait pas, Son double était en train de l'embrasser, un baiser chaste certes, mais un baiser, et la langue qui courrait sur ses lèvres lui annonça qu'il ne le sera plus pour très longtemps. L'ange blanc ouvrit les lèvres et fut complètement transporté, leur langue qui se mélange, et danse ensemble, il crût défaillir, si bien qu'il s'accrocha au dos du brun. Quand ils se séparèrent, Pit le rouge aux joues, Tip avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**-Est-ce que j'ai réagit agressivement ?  
-Non  
-Est-ce que je t'ignore ?  
****-Euh..Nan.  
-Est-ce que je me moque de toi.  
-Bah je sais pas.  
-Comment ça tu sais pas ?**

Sur ce coup Tip restait sceptique face à la réponse donné par Pit.

**-Ben, Tu m'embrasse, mais tu souris, je sais pas quoi penser moi.**

Tip eu un autre sourire, rien de moqueur, juste un sourire tendre, Pit cru le comprendre et ne fit rien lorsque son double ferma les yeux et colla leur front.

**-Pit  
-Oui ?**

Deux orbes bleus croisèrent deux orbes flamboyant.

**-Je t'aime.**

Les yeux de Pit s'allumèrent d'une lueur particulière.

**-Je t'aime, je t'aime.**

Tout le long de sa tirade il s'approchait de plus en plus de Pit jusqu'à coller leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois. Palutena, qui avait jugé bon de se cacher un moment pour être sûre, jugea bon de s'éclipser, rassurée. Elle sourie, la vie allait être intéressante maintenant.


	2. RARA

_Reponses au reviews anonymes_

* * *

**Akane-Chan:** J'adore tes réactions x). Oui j'ai essayé de faire rire en mettant quelque pointe de mon humour douteux, d'ailleurs même moi ça m'a parut aberrant que Palutena pense que Pit puisse aimer Hadès.  
On est toute fane de Pit maléfique !

Et concernant la deuxième review laisser sur "Zut, je suis tombé amoureux de lui": Aha, sache que moi j'ai eu le jeu le lendemain de sa sortie, je l'ai finit depuis pas mal de temps déjà, mes chapitre préféré c'est le 21 et le 22 (j'te laisse deviner pourquoi). Si tu t'inscris pour publier tu m'envoie un PM direct ! Que j'aille lire tes fictions. Et oui tu peux m'appeler Yuki-chan, no problème, j'aime bien qu'on m'appelle Yuki.

Bref, Pit maléfique en force !


End file.
